User blog:Ceras SanMarina/A virus among us? D:
My programs haven't been able to detect anything, though I still worry if my computer might have discreetly picked something up (sometimes viruses/spyware take a while to make themselves known). It seems a bunch of folks have been getting viruses from Wikias lately, including this very one. I'd hate for this place to be shut down or discontinued because of some stupid viruses going around on Wikia. Anyone here gotten any nasty viruses or oddities yet? It seems like it's a "luck" sort of thing (though you can't really call it luck). Other things So I think I've figured out the rundown on Himaruya's blog/diares: *Late 2006-2007: He contains his updates in "diary" update logs on his site. Only a few of these can be found via Megalodon's '07 archives, others survive only in copied text in the Japanese fandom. *January-April 2008: Bamboo Thicket v.1 is hosted on Yahoo Blogs. It's shut down in favor of getting a new blog on FC2 (apparently Yahoo wasn't too good of a service). You can only see a tiny bit of it saved on the Internet Archive (which Kitayume-proper is blocked from). *May 2008-now: Bamboo Thicket v.2 He also had a few other sites besides the Geocities-hosted Kitayume, but they're all gone by now or are full of broken links. Apparently the reason why Himaruya took down a bunch of his old comics and pages had to do with him wanting to remodel his old site, and he said he'd put stuff back up. But he must've been quite busy, since he's yet to really update. I hope he'll fix the rkgk5 page ("Italy Scribbles") if he didn't permanently delete/lose those strips. It seems no one saved those before they were gone, and I'm curious about them. The other "lost" strips that can actually be found on the site (and aren't broken images) still have yet to be scanlated, and I hope someone will. So it's not like he deleted his stuff to spite the fans (intentionally at least, heh), or like he selectively removed things like the name list (as is commonly thought). He just likes to delete old stuff or change things constantly. I guess by now we have to keep up with that. I think he'd probably give other characters human names when/if he'd get more time to answers questions and everything (and perhaps think about them, though some show the typical kind of "thought" you see put into foreign names in manga). There is reference to China's human name on his new blog, and contrary to rumor, I've found that the original profiles did not have the names or ages listed. They were simply supplemental information provided by him from the Q&As in his old updates (or in the case of Canada and Belarus's names, Bamboo v.1) If anyone's really interested in that kind of stuff, there's always his form-mail to use. You just put in your name, your e-mail, select your age range (optional), then your topic type: The first is "Thought", the second is "Question", third is "Request", fourth is "Funny Trivia", and the last I'm not sure of. Then just write your subject title, and then your message. Judging by the request-fest, he will take English letters, though it's more likely that he'll answer Japanese ones. If in doubt, write yours in English and don't use Babelfish to translate (there are better translators out there than Babelfish or Google, you just gotta look. But if you know someone that knows Japanese, ask them instead!). Example question, in the case of wondering about a character's human name: >ヘタリアのキャラに人間の名前をつけるとしたらどんな名前をつけますか？ You replace the general "Hetalia" kana with the katakana for the nation name. Pretty simple. Though I'm sure there are many more burning questions that can be thought of besides that! Category:Blog posts